


Flower Boy

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Even More Fluff, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Glaryl, M/M, darlenn, daryl has a weird thing with flowers, glenn thinks its cute, way too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn keeps waking up to flowers being left for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I was flower shopping for my mom and came up with this. Enjoy :D

A sunflower.

That was the flower Glenn saw as soon as he woke up. Just sitting there by his pillow innocently. Sitting up, he picked up the bright flower and looked at it fondly. His mother used to work at a flower shop. He remembered the manager helping to raise him and his sisters. Every day after school, she would teach them what each flower meant when someone gave it to you.

"A sunflower means adoration." He remembered her saying. 

He held the flower carefully in his hand, grabbed an empty water bottle, and slipped out of his tent to go fill it up. He passed by Daryl, who was leaned up against the tree and looking up at the stars. It was then that Glenn realized it was still night time. He picked up the pace a little bit and ran across the yard to do what he needed.

He filled it and went back to his tent. He noticed that Daryl was gone, probably off to go to sleep. When he got back to his tent, he noticed something new. 

There was a black blanket spread out in his tent,

"Who..." Glenn stuck his head back outside. He didn't see anybody. Slipping back in, he set the bottle holding the flower down and curled up in the soft new blanket. It was thick and gave him a little more cushion against the ground. He fell asleep looking at that dammed flower.

It was the day before they lost the farm when he got another one.

A yellow forget-me-not.

Yellow meant a lot of things. It meant friendship, secret admirer, hopelessly in love, and many other things. The forget-me-not meant exactly what it's name said. Remember me forever.

Glenn smiled at the sight of it and added it to his water bottle. He had put the daisy in a zip lock bag when it wilted, to keep the petals and everything. It was still safe in his bag. His mind wandered to it's meaning. Was the person leaving it a friend? Did he or she really want him to remember them forever? Were they hopelessly in love with him?

They were for sure a secret admirer at this point.

He kept that flower in another baggy, it had wilted in the process of being grabbed and stuffed in a blanket and into a car during the chaos of losing the farm. 

Sometime before winter hit he got another one.

It was a tiny, pink wildflower. 

He didn't exactly know the meaning of this one, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with caring and maybe even love. Glenn thought about putting the flower in water, but he had another idea. He tucked it behind his ear and kept it there all day. While taking out a few walkers, it fell out from behind his ear without him knowing until after.

"Glenn." Daryl jogged over to him,"Ya seen Rick anywhere?"

"Nope." Glenn's  eyes continued to search the ground for his beloved flower,"Hey uh, have you seen a little pink wildflower around here? It fell out of my hair."

"This thing?" Daryl held out that same damn flower.

"Yeah, that's it." Glenn took it and cupped it in his hands carefully,"Thanks." Daryl simply shrugged and walked away to go find Rick.

He didn't get another flower until they moved into the prison.

It was a red rose. 

Obviously, it meant to love. 

"Huh." Glenn sat up and picked up the flower. He stood up and heard something crunch underneath him.

He looked down and saw a small trail of leaves and petals. Carefully, he stepped off of the dead leaf, that was probably left there to get his attention, and followed the trail. It led him outside, where the sun was still rising and painting the sky with gold.

Finally, the trail stopped, leading to nothing. Glenn looked around, maybe his secret admirer was out here? He saw no such thing. He could see Daryl up in the watch tower to his far left, but that was it. It couldn't be Daryl...could it? 

He kind of hoped it would be. He always had a thing for the man, even if his brother wanted him dead because he was Asian. He didn't mind Merle too much anyways. He looked around a little more. The trail had to lead to _something_.

His eyes finally settled on a little ring of flowers on a hook. It was a mess of wildflowers. Red, yellow and pink, Apple Blossoms, and Heather, and a single white rose. Glenn stood up on his tiptoes and picked up the crown of flowers. He realized that there were two of them. One made of real flowers, and the other made of fake ones.

"Who did this...?" He wondered aloud, slipping the crown of real flowers onto his head. He glanced back to where Daryl was up in the watchtower. 

"Please be you..." He whispered, holding the second crown to his chest. He noticed Daryl turn his head to glance over the other side of the prison. He raised his hand and waved at the man, and surprisingly, Daryl waved back. Less enthusiastically but never the less, he waved back.

He wore that crown everywhere, for three days he wore it until it eventually wilted, and he once again sealed it inside of a baggy. He found a large book, about two inches thick, with no writing on any of the pages while he was out on a run. So he got the big idea of taking the flowers and putting them in the book. Pressing them flat and keeping them safe inside, even the rose, which took a little while to flatten but he managed. The crown, however, he kept safely inside of a large baggy. He really didn't want to crush it. 

The day he came back from Merle holding him hostage, he found a bundle of Forget-Me-Not's on his bed, in the shape of a flower, with a tiny little chain in the middle. It fit around his neck perfectly. He didn't move the flowers a bit, instead, he slept on top of the bunk on top. 

He actually didn't move it until Merle and Daryl came back. Merle had seen the flowers and knocked them all off of the bed when he had the chance, stepping on some and tearing them to bits.

"Hey!" Glenn ran into his cell and shoved Merle back,"Don't touch those!"

"What? You some pansy little chink now?" Merle seethed, stepping on another one.

Glenn recoiled and punched him clear across the face before Rick came to pull the older man out. After that incident, he sat on the floor and looked about at the mess. He could see that the crown of fake flowers had been torn apart a little. He gathered up the little Forget-Me-Not's, and sealed them in another baggy, and then took the crown outside to fix. 

He couldn't fix it. His clumsy fingers couldn't fix them up like the person who had given it to him. His stomach churned and twisted into knots when it fell apart. He noticed Rick shoot him a look that silently said 'I'm sorry.' He had told Rick about the person leaving him flowers, he and Maggie were the only ones that knew. Rick promised to keep an eye out for anyone going into his cell, but he had found nothing.

"Sorry 'bout my brother."  A voice said from behind him. Glenn almost fell off the ledge turning around so fast,"Did he do that?"

"Yeah..." Glenn looked back down at the crumbling crown,"It's stupid, I know but..."

"Lemme look at it." Daryl sat next to him and took the crumbled crown into his hands, and took each little flower and set it out. 

Glenn watched in awe as the archer wove each little flower back into its place. Nearly identical to the formation it had previously been in. Then, with careful hands, he put the crown on Glenn's head.

"How did you..."

"Sophia used to be obsessed with 'em." The older man explained.

Glenn's mind wandered for a minute. How did Daryl know what his crown had even looked like prior to it being torn apart? And he looked like he knew every single place each flower belonged...

"You were the one leaving me those flowers. Weren't you?" Glenn noticed those sweaty cheeks turn light pink.

Daryl remained silent for a second,"What're you talkin' abo-" He silenced himself when Glenn leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." Glenn beamed, and got up to go help Hershel organize the pantry again.

\---

"Daryl, Glenn. Can you go out and look around? Just in case the Governor is somewhere out there." Rick came walking around the corner just as they finished eating.

"Sure." Glenn shrugged, and went to get a cinch bag to put some water and extra ammunition into.

Daryl was out by Merle's bike waiting on him. Daryl gave him an encouraging nod, and Glenn carefully got on. Daryl didn't seem to mind his arms locking tightly around him, he even reached down to readjust his arm so that it had a better grip. 

Then, starting the motorcycle with a loud roar, he took off down the driveway and out onto the roads. They searched for a while but found nobody. Daryl took a turn and went down a road that they hadn't gone down before. It was quiet and looked like nobody had been on it in a long while.

They eventually came up to the peak of a hill, gazing down at the sunset and the deserted world below. Glenn's breath hitched. It was so....eerie, seeing no life at all in the houses and Atlanta off in the distance, but at the same time, it was kind of...pretty.  

Daryl shut off the bike and stepped off, walking over to the edge of the hill and sitting down. Glenn got off as well and cautiously sat down beside him. Like the redneck would snap at any moment.

"It was me." He finally said, glancing to Glenn with a funny gleam in his eye,"Leavin' all them flowers and everythin'. 

Glenn met eyes with him and smiled a little bit,"Why?"

Daryl's cheeks tinted red again, and he looked away. Glenn got this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Daryl was just like a shy school girl in a way, he had his own shy way of leaving tiny gifts that never lead to who it was giving it. Until he would finally give away the secret that it was him leaving it.

Glenn reached over and cupped Daryl's chin, turning his head towards him and smiling,"You don't need to answer that." And then he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It wasn't slow and definitely didn't have Daryl cooperating, but it was enough. 

Glenn pulled away and turned to gaze back out at the horizon. After about a minute or two, Daryl leaned over and kissed his cheek. Glenn's cheeks turned pink and broke out into a wide grin. He turned his head back, and a pair of lips found his. 

They kissed languidly like that for a minute, pulling away for momentary breaths and then going back in because this was what they had both been longing for this whole time. Daryl's arm snaked over his shoulders and held him close. They eventually parted, panting and pressing their foreheads together. They readjusted themselves so that Glenn's head was under Daryl's, and they were both gazing out at the darkening sky.

Daryl pressed a soft kiss to his head,"Better get back."

Glenn hummed in agreement and pulled away to stand up. Daryl sat there for a second longer, marveling up at that beautiful face and quirky smile. He finally stood up and walked back to the bike, letting Glenn on behind him and feeling him nuzzle up against his neck. He didn't mind the smile that appeared on his lips.

When they got back, Glenn had almost fallen asleep on him. Chuckling to himself, he maneuvered himself around so that he could scoop up Glenn and head back inside. Rick shot him a wink when he came inside. They may or may not have planned this. 

Instead of going to Glenn's cell, he went to a different one, which had a large mattress on the floor and would probably keep Glenn from complaining about his back hurting later. Glenn started to wake up when he set him down on the bed and was quick to latch onto his arm and beg for him not to leave.

"Please don't go." He whimpered, nosing Daryl's arm,"I hate being alone."

Daryl looked down at him curiously. Was the kid this scared of being alone? He seemed fine before. Then again he didn't have anybody he would probably want to sleep with...

Sighing, Daryl pulled away from Glenn's grip and stalked off. Glenn sat there like a broken hearted toddler, looking longingly towards the curtain like he would come back. But he didn't. He should have known that Daryl wouldn't come back. Because Daryl was Daryl, and he would probably never get what he was hoping for.

He curled up into the smallest ball possible and laid his head on the pillow. He missed having his sisters to cuddle with. He was so used to sharing his bed and being with them, and now he was all alone. Not knowing if his family was alive or not, and in love with a man who was probably too far gone to return much of those feelings. 

He shuddered. It was kind of cold, even though it was summer. It was suddenly cold since there was nobody there with him and he was on his own again. 

The curtain flew open just as he was almost asleep. A heavy bag and something metal fell on the ground, startling Glenn and making him jump.

"Just me." Sparkling blue eyes looked down at him,"Got watch tonight but, I'll be back."

"Really?"

"Ain't gonna leave ya. Don't worry." A soft kiss on his forehead,"Still got a few minutes."

He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned against the wall. Allowing Glenn to cuddle up in his lap and doze off on his thigh. He made sure not to wake Glenn when he left. Glenn woke up in the middle of the night, and couldn't go back to sleep. So he did the next best thing.

He got up, put on his crown of flowers, and ran off into the side yard, where thousands of tiny flowers had blossomed. He sat there for a good hour, weaving together every flower he could find that could represent love and all that cheesy stuff. 

Daryl came out of the watch tower just as he finished up. The Dixon didn't seem to notice him until he was running up with the crown of flowers that _he_ knew how to make. Daryl's lips broke out into a goofy smile.

"There." Glenn beamed.

Daryl chuckled and struggled to wipe the smile off of his face, but it was impossible. Giving in, he ruffled Glenn's hair and snatched the crown right off of his head.

"Hey!" But he was already sprinting across the yard, and Glenn was soon right on his heels. The smaller, lighter Korean managed to tackle him down to the ground, laughing and attacking him with tiny little kisses, trying to get the crown back.

Daryl finally set the crown on top of his head,"Havin' fun there?"

"Yep." Glenn leaned down to steal a kiss,"Flower boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate and love all of your feedback :)


End file.
